Scapp Gwendolin
Scapp Gwendolin is the Cheshire Devil in charge of 49 Argentina. He explains in detail what killing World Devils involves to the Alices he is in charge of on the first night, and as a result, most of the Alices he was in charge of refused to participate in killing World Devils. The remaining Alices were all killed, except for Peró Battaglia. Appearance Cheshire Devil form Scapp's Cheshire Devil body is tall and somewhat pear shaped with a circular head. It has slanted eyes, a large, lopsided mouth covering, and a large nose with a target on the tip. Its neck is long and has three black stripes across it. The bottom stripe has small triangular markings extending beneath it that end with dots, and dots also surround its legs in a circle. Its legs appear to be poofy, and it wears black boots. Immediately below the bottom stripe, two long, noodle-like and skinny arms begin, and end with large paws that have three clawlike fingers and a clawlike thumb. When seen from behind, it has a stubby tail-like bump that looks a lot like its nose. This Cheshire Devil body is capable of flight, and is extremely bendy, in some cases whipping its head back and forth in protest. Its arms can stretch to unspecified lengths, but its paws remain attached to them. Scapp's Cheshire Devil is also apparently very physically strong, and is capable of restraining Giger with Masoto's support. It is also able to lift a gigantic chunk of cement off of Yamaguchi Ryugen. Human form Scapp is short with light colored, wavy hair of varying length between panels. He wears a white beanie with the Cheshire symbol on it. His eyes are light with visible eyelashes, and his teeth are frequently emphasized in his expressions. He wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with a collar that has a black cross on it intersecting across his chest. His shirt is untucked, and hangs over white pants. His shoes are white with several dots or buttons along the inside of his foot, and he appears to be wearing black socks. His clothes are all slightly loose. Personality Scapp is a friendly and lazy person who tends to do things his own way. Seshio describes him as "laid-back", and when mentioning that some Cheshire Devils are not very careful with information, he holds up a picture of Scapp's face. He also gives the Alices from his area all the information he is able to about the mechanics of Wonderland, causing Seshio some distress. Despite not seeming to take rules very seriously, he is fiercely loyal to the other Cheshire Devils, who he considers his brothers. He is a self professed liar, but tells Peró Battaglia he has never lied to him, and explains all he knows on the fifth night. Scapp is never shown lying to someone directly in canon, but it is very probably Scapp is referring to misrepresenting the battle against the World Devils to trick Alice into fighting. Scapp is very attached to Peró, picking the team of 49 Argentina due to his belief that he had the potential to be an anomaly regardless of what Seshio thinks. He is seen smiling at Peró's photograph almost fondly. Scapp expresses several times that he genuinely likes Peró and wants to keep him alive for that reason rather than for his usefulness, and asks Peró to call him by his real name. He also rushes forth to stop Peró from attacking Seki Hijiri and Shinonome Azuma, shouting that he can't watch them fight. He says that Peró may seem like a "scummy, self-centered dimwit with unstable emotions and no compassion that still wets the bed, and only has one friend, but he is really a good kid deep below". It can be inferred that Scapp considers himself to be Peró's one friend, and the two die together while holding hands. Trivia * In Japanese, his name is written as スカップ, which sounds closer to and is sometimes romanized as Scupp. * As he is being captured by soldiers from Maze, it is shown that he goes to Wonderland through the reflection on a computer screen. * He does not seem to have very good control over what happens in his section of Wonderland, at one point being dragged 6,000 miles away by Peró in a fighter jet while chasing a flying World Devil. * He shares a last name with Seshio and refers to him as his brother. They are not shown to be related by blood, but share their earliest memories together with Sallo. The two also refer to all Cheshires as their brethren, so it is possible that they all share an adoptive last name. Category:Characters Category:Maze Category:Cheshire